exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Link
Link is the collective name for various heroes that saved the Hylian Realm. Story Legend of Courage Since the beginning of the Hylian Realm, a hero named Link saved it from various perils, from the terrifying Oni Lord Demise to the powerful Ganondorf and his minions, to a plethora of other opponents. Link was the name given to the hero's Soul, reincarnating every time through the power of the Recurring Triad in order to protect the Realm. However, one day, Demise shattered this soul. Part of his soul went into Serah, a young girl who dreamt of adventure, and who retrieved the Crucible of Souls for him, making him complete once more by gathering proofs of his travels all around the Planes of the Hylian Realm. This allowed Link's Soul to pass away, finally at rest, entrusting his role as a member of the Triad to Serah forevermore. Guardian Hero Link was then acclaimed as a Divine Servant of Sagittarius. Under this role, he helped Jeremiah Nomos with waging war during World War II in Interra, as a decisive ally against the forces of the Axis and their own Divine Servants. Unfortunately however, he was eventually defeated by Zero and dismissed. Link was next seen at the Cheshire Isle, summoned by unknown means, watching over Serah and the members of his Realm that traveled there to avoid their world's destruction. His whereabouts as well as his summoner are still unknown, but he still acts as one of the Isle's guardians. Appearance Link is a young, blonde Hylian man with blue eyes who wears a signature green tunic and a pointy green hat. His expression is usually serene, and he does not show much of it. Personality While not exactly talkative, Link - as an embodiment of the collective consciousness of all Links - is an introspective man who possesses experience in the art of battle and emotions alike. He knows much about heroics, and the pain heroes go through, and thus can comfort people who suffer from this quite easily. Aside from that, Link is usually laid-back, often joking, and even somewhat of a womanizer. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities. Link possesses strength, speed and stamina superior to most individuals. * Artifact Use. Link is attuned to several Artifacts, incluiding a myriad of minor artifacts and a handful of especially powerful ones such as the Master Sword. * Magical Mastery. Link possesses the ability to cast a handful of spells, although he is not a skilled magician. He can enchant his weapons and arrows as well. * Triforce of Courage. Link possesses the Triforce of Courage and can use it to enhance his battle prowess to godlike levels against fated opponents. This also functions as his Advent. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Link of Sagittarius, he possesses transcending abilities. (FOR: '''C, '''END: C, AGI: A, INT: C, MAG: D, CHA: B), befitting the Hero of Courage. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Crucible of Souls features Link as Serah's spirit guide. * Magus Wars : Knowledge briefly features Link. Trivia * His behavior - since he does not exactly possess one in the Legend of Zelda game series - is inspired from the Ancient Hero in the Majora's Mask Manga bonus chapter. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant